Electrical enclosures and modular assemblies for use therein are known. Such enclosures range from simple closed volumes in which connections can be made to more advanced enclosures which can include backplanes to provide plug-in type connections to modular components active cooling components and/or signal distribution systems. Modular assemblies are also common and include units in programmable logic controllers (PLC's). I/O type cards, etc. An example of a more complex enclosure for use in the personal computer industry includes plug in modules active cooling and a signal distribution system and is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,363 to Ferchau, et al.
While the more complex enclosures are common for low power and/or signal-type connections electronics and electrical components such systems are less common for power electrical devices and connections. A relatively simple portable power distribution enclosure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,429 to Skirpan. An example of a more complex power electrical enclosure is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,277 to Yosset. which shows a power distribution cabinet which includes busses and frames to receive modular unfunctional power components.
However, none of the enclosures of which the present inventor is aware provide a desired set of features for use with power electrical components and connections. Specifically, power electrical components, such as poly-phase 460V or 575V components or the like, are generally quite large relative to electronic components and are connected by large gauge cabling which electrical codes require to be routed with defined minimum radius curves. This is space consuming within an enclosure and the routing process is typically quite labour intensive. Also, unlike electronic components, power electrical components can be subject to and/or develop strong magnetic fields and the components must be mounted in a mechanically sound manner to prevent undesired movement of the components.
Also, many power electrical components generate large amounts of waste heat, which must be transferred out of the enclosure. However, such enclosures are often located in "dirty environments" wherein air which is circulated into and out of the enclosure to cool components therein must be filtered to prevent ingress of undesired materials and these filters require periodic maintenance or replacement to prevent component failure and/or fires. Also, unlike electronic components, power electrical components and connections pose a safety hazard to users and/or service technicians unless unintentional contact is prevented by proper shields and/or insulation. Finally, enclosures for power electrical components and connections are generally quite large, as most commonly the components are mounted to the walls of the enclosure, as is the cabling, requiring large amounts of wall space but making inefficient use of the volume within the enclosure.
More specifically, for modular injection molding machines manufactured by the assignee of the present invention, major functional systems such as the injection unit mold clamp, hydraulics or electric motors, controls and/or robotic systems are available as preengineered modules of different capacities and/or sizes. These pre-engineered modules are assembled as necessary to meet a customer's specifications. Accordingly, the specific power electric and power electronics requirements of a particular configuration are often not known until the machine is assembled to meet a specific customer order. The power and electrical subsystems are custom designed and assembled, in a labour intensive, time consuming and costly fashion, for each new molding machine. As a result, if, for example, a component of the power system fails during testing of the machine, diagnosis of the problem may require the complete removal of the power enclosure cabinet. This can result in expensive delays and shutdowns of the main machinery, and can greatly increase the cost of developing and testing new machines.